


i wish you'd open up for me cause i want to know you

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [9]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ryan is a birthday boy and a bad influence, Melky is babysitting a herd of children and Gregor has no brain to mouth filter.</p><p>Title taken from Amaryllis by Shinedown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wish you'd open up for me cause i want to know you

**Author's Note:**

> I should likely note that the private screening room is something that's available at a schwanky movie theater near OKC. If Oklahoma has this crap, then I'm willing to bet SF does.

Melky’s Papito: You okay?

Gregor B: I’m fine. I didn’t drink enough to be hungover. I wasn’t even buzzed.

Melky’s Papito: Yeah, I know, you act like that anyways. I tried to tell Penny that, not sure if he believed me.

Gregor B: He’ll get used to it. Seems like a nice guy. Fucking puppy dog eyes.

Melky’s Papito: Glad you like him, dude needs friends.

Gregor B: Melky said you were adopting him, I can play nice.

Melky’s Papito: I’m not adopting him but I’m not going to argue that point with you. Really, you’re okay though?

Gregor B: I’m fine.

Melky’s Papito: Not going to have a fit about the fine?

Gregor B: Okay, so I’m a little aggravated but I know I have to. I screwed up.

Melky’s Papito: I’m always a little shocked and disturbed when you act like an adult.

Gregor B: And I am surprised every time you get your geriatric ass onto the mound and pitch without breaking a hip.

Melky’s Papito: Fair enough. See you at the stadium. Got some new candy that Pagan’s going to hate me for giving to you.

Gregor B: I knew you loved me.

***

Brad P: I like you guys and I appreciate you including me but why did Blanco scream and hug me?

Vogelsong: What the hell? When did that happen?

Brad P: I was coming back after going out for breakfast, he was leaving with Pagan and Cabrera. Rushed me and jumped me for a hug. Had to catch him and nearly fell on my ass.

Vogelsong: Hate to sound like a broken record, but I warned you. He likes you or he wouldn’t have done it.

Brad P: Not used to this. I feel a little paranoid.

Vogelsong: Fear is a good thing. Fear keeps you alive.

Brad P: You’re just as batshit as they are.

Vogelsong: Guilty. Going to watch The Dark Knight Rises when we fly back in tonight, you in?

Brad P: Definitely.

***

Melky: Happy birthday papi. Should I be jealous of your new found bromance?

Ryan: Thanks baby. And yep. Totally running away with him. Thought I’d try normal for a change.

Melky: You wouldn’t know what to do with normal.

Ryan: True. Sad but true. Love you.

Melky: Love you too. 

***

A Pagan: You gave him candy. You bastard.

Ryan: >:-D

***

“This... is fucking magical.”

Ryan is immediately struck with the idea that Gregor is already hammered. They're in a one of the private suites to watch the movie, eating and drinking through a second showing of The Dark Knight Rises. Melky had planned it weeks ago, sparing no expense to make sure that Ryan's birthday would allow him to dork out to his heart's content. Blanco, Pagan and Romo had tagged along, as had Penny and Ryan had dragged Belt with at the last minute because the kid looked so damn _sad_.

The first go round, they had sat riveted. (Well, Ryan had, he'd been too enthralled to pay attention to the others.) This time there's time to talk, very quietly, and observe what's going on around them. When Blanco declares how magical the situation is, Ryan sighs and looks over to see if maybe he should cut him off. But Blanco's not looking at Ryan or even touching a drink. His eyes are on Penny and Belt.

Penny and Belt who are sitting together and sharing a box of raisinettes. Penny and Belt who are leaning in a bit closer than necessary, really, to talk. And wow, if Penny's lips didn't brush Belt's ear just then, Ryan will eat his hat. No, he will eat Bochy's hat, for it is large and that is how confident he is.

Ryan starts to say something but shuts his mouth again when he's elbowed by Melky, who gives him a stern look before whispering that Ryan should mind his own business. Romo just beams and leans up between Ryan and Melky's shoulders. “Aw, c'mon Melk Man, this is adorable!”

“It is adorable, and Ryan is mouthy, and Ryan will surely say something to fuck it up.”

That's not necessarily true, and a little hurtful. He knows he's pouting when Melky pets his cheek and huffs. “It is not exactly what you would say, papi, it's just that you would say something and to interrupt now would probably scare them both out of hooking up.”

“You didn't shut Blanco up!” Ryan hisses.

“Didn't have to.” Melky answers with a grim smile, jerking his head. And... that explains why Ryan hasn't heard any more snarky remarks. Blanco is on Pagan's lap with their lips locked together and Blanco's hand in his backpocket. Another one of those things Ryan could have lived forever without needing to see. Melky's right though, it shuts him up.

Making a face and grabbing another cupcake (probably a bad idea but it's his birthday and he can do whatever he wants), Ryan scoots away from Melky and closer to Romo. He lets Sergio have the little plastic batmobile from the top and start stuffing his face, offering Melky a chipmunk cheeked smile when his boyfriend wrinkles his nose at Ryan's (lack of) table manners.

When the credits start rolling for the second time, Romo's asleep with his head resting on Ryan's leg, Blanco and Pagan are still attached at the face and Melky is wrinkling his nose while he cleans up Ryan's scattered mess of cupcake wrappers. Ryan shakes Romo, patting his back and helping him sit up before doing his own part to help clean up. There's a staff that cleans the viewing rooms but Ryan doesn't want to be a dick about it. He kicks Pagan's chair and tells them to break it up before stretching, making sure the trash is in the bin and the crap on the table is in at least some sort of order.

They keep their heads down as they're leaving the theater and actually make it to their cars with only one autograph given to a tiny old lady who swats Melky and tells him he behaved appallingly in Georgia before winking, pinching his cheek and telling him it was adorable. Ryan says nothing but he knows that it will be all over the clubhouse tomorrow. 

Blanco and Pagan leave first, and Ryan wishes he didn't know why they're in such a hurry. Penny announces he's giving Belt a ride and Belt's cheeks flush as he plods after Penny, waving over his shoulder with a shy smile. Romo has the decency to wait until he's in the backseat of Ryan's SUV before whooping and clapping his hands.

“And you are so happy why?” Melky asks, turning around to raise an eyebrow at Romo.

“It's just all so romantic! Kind of felt like a seventh wheel though.”

Ryan snorts. “You could have tried to tap that, either one. Or joined them both if you're into that sort of thing.”

“Straight, dude.” Romo answers brightly. “But I'm down with the rainbow.”

“Have mine.” Ryan mumbles and he wonders why he puts up with these people. “We need to find you someone before I throttle you though.”

“Oh baby, you know just how I like it.”

“Shut up or I'm turning this car around!”

“Sorry dad.”

***

Ryan's dressed for batting practice already, leaning against the wall and talking to Sandoval when Penny and Belt arrive, heads ducked together as they plod into the clubhouse. Penny has a flush in his cheeks, a shy smile on his face and can't quite look Ryan in the eye. Belt on the other hand looks immensely proud of himself.


End file.
